


Something's Cooking

by profound-boning (farawaystardust)



Series: SPN A/B/O Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Age Difference, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Donna/Jody, Doctor Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I swear it's a happy ending, Infidelity, Insecure Castiel, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Misunderstandings, Omega Dean Winchester, Physician's Assistant Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/pseuds/profound-boning
Summary: Everything is going well for Cas. His library science degree has paid off and he’s really settling into the flow of things around his new workplace. His parents and his sister Anna are all healthy, hopefully coming to visit him soon now that the house is all finished and put together. The house. Their house. The house he bought with Dean just four months ago. Already they’ve put so much work into it, first in the kitchen, and of course their master suite.Theirs.





	1. (In an Empty Nest)

**Author's Note:**

> rated T for cursing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> square filled: nesting  
> pairings: destiel, background donna/jody  
> word count: 8.1k  
> tags: no warnings apply, a/b/o, alpha!cas, omega!dean, mated and married bliss?, insecure!cas, slight age difference, misunderstandings, perceived infidelity, dean is keeping a secret, happy fluffy ending I swear, and fluffy timestamps!

A year of happily mated bliss and Cas still has trouble believing it’s not all a dream sometimes. Just two years ago they were complete strangers.

Cas was just finishing up his first semester and celebrating with a nice cup of coffee. Coffee that he’d accidentally spilled all over the cute guy at the next table over.

The gorgeous Omega had been extremely gracious and even laughed about the coffee stains on his notebook. Then he’d sat down at Cas’s table and asked him all about his studies, sharing that his name was Dean and he had _finally_ gotten into Physician’s Assistant school. Cas, needless to say, had blushed and stammered his way through the entire encounter. And yet he’d managed to walk away with Dean Winchester’s phone number.

After a couple of dates that were far superior to anything Cas could have dreamed up, Dean asked him very sweetly if they could be together exclusively and Cas tried very hard not to cry. This older, smarter, absolutely dashing Omega wants _Castiel?_ It seemed impossible but there he was, kneeling in his living room and smiling, green eyes twinkling in the candlelight.

By the end of the spring semester, they were making plans for the future. Whenever Cas got nervous, Dean was there to reassure him. A long summer of phone calls and road trips ended with Cas moving into Dean’s off-campus apartment and a night of passion resulting in matching mating marks. They got married on a snowy day in mid-December and bought a house together right after their graduation ceremonies in May.

Cas wakes up some days and looks at Dean snoozing (also drooling) on his pillow and he has to pinch himself. He watches Dean cook them breakfast (Cas cannot be trusted with anything more complex than bringing water to boil) while humming to himself, hips swaying, and Cas has to pinch himself. Dean driving them somewhere in the Impala, the two of them catching a movie at the cinema, out to eat either at the Roadhouse or somewhere new, enjoying a walk outside… Cas is surprised he doesn’t have semi-permanent bruises from all the disbelieving pinching he’s done these past two years.

Maybe they’d moved a little more quickly through the stages of their relationship than some of their peers, but there was no doubt for Cas from the moment he’d met Dean Winchester that he wanted to spend the rest of his life by Dean’s side in whatever capacity Dean would have him.

At first, he’d had trouble believing that Dean actually wanted to be in a relationship with him. Cas knows he isn’t ugly, per se. In fact, if Dean’s adoring comments are to be believed—something Cas is only able to accomplish about half the time that Dean is showering him in affectionate words—Cas is the hottest Alpha to ever exist. That seems more than a little excessive, but then Cas thinks about how excited Dean gets in the bedroom and he can’t help but feel a little proud. That too was a bit stressful in the beginning, since Dean had had experience in the past while Cas had none. It was just another thing for his parents to be critical of—young Alphas are apparently supposed to be extremely interested in sex and Cas was not. Not until he found Dean and his perfect scent.

So despite Dean’s praises, Cas knows he is not precisely a ‘catch,’ what with his introverted nature and his preferences for indoor activity, quiet nights at home, and a generally relaxed lifestyle. His job, his clothes, his favorite foods and shows, they’re all quite sedate and low-key. These qualities in an Alpha are not precisely desirable in the mainstream. Compared to the sunshine ball of energy that is Dean Winchester, Cas is practically invisible. Dean, who laughs with his head thrown back, talks with his cheeks full of food, hugs with his entire body, and loves with his whole heart. Dean who adores his family and got Cas’s family to warm up to him—a minor miracle—by their wedding date, and who works as a Physician’s Assistant because he simply loves to help people and PAs tend to be more hands-on with their patients than doctors.

And as befitting a PA as charismatic as Dean, his job also keeps him out of the house at odd hours. Cas’s work tends to be a fairly regular nine to five on the weekdays schedule, which is a welcome change from all the nights and weekends he worked as a grad student. Now he can leave those shifts to the current graduate students and enjoy the perks of adulthood. Meanwhile, Dean’s schedule is very much all over the place. When Dean does get home, he hops into the shower right away and changes into nice clean clothes; he doesn’t like bringing the smells from the hospital home with him.

It is a seemingly ordinary Thursday when Dean gets home at about ten at night. Cas hears the Impala roll into the garage and he pulls himself up from where he’d been reading on the couch to pop his own dinner’s leftovers into the microwave for Dean to consume. His mate walks in the front door with a smile on his lips.

“Aw, babe, thanks for that.”

“It’s no trouble, Dean,” Cas replies dismissively and reaching for Dean to hug him.

“Uh, sorry, Cas, just, uh, hold on.” Dean skirts around him and bustles away toward their bedroom. Cas frowns and then immediately chastises himself, pushing his glasses back up his nose. There’s no need to be petulant about their normal routine.

When Dean emerges from their room, freshly showered, Cas has transferred the pasta onto a plate and placed a fork beside it on the table. Dean grins and sits in order to dig in while Cas makes his way back to the couch and grabs his book.

“How was work?” he asks. From his position reclined against the couch cushions, a faint odor catches Cas’s attention. It’s not _gross_ or otherwise off-putting but it’s not his scent nor is it Dean’s. Maybe it’s the leftovers?

“All good.” Dean swallows the food in his mouth. “Been feeling really tired. These patients are running me ragged.”

“Are you sure you’re not coming down with something?” Cas moves to stand again.

“No, no,” Dean assures him. “Absolutely not. Just, like, tired. Or whatever.”

“Or whatever,” Cas says, not bothering to hide his raised eyebrow.

“Don’t you raise your eyebrow at me, mister.” Dean points at him with the fork. “I’m not the one who ignored a so-called ‘sprained ankle’ when it had actually been _broken,_ so.”

“You are never letting that go, are you.”

“Nope.” Dean pops the _p_ sound with a smug grin. He slurps up the rest of the noodles and goes to the sink to rinse his plate. “Thanks again for dinner, Cas. What do you want this weekend?”

“More of those seitan wings would be awesome. Your recipe last time was perfect.”

“You’ve got it.” Dean smiles at him from the doorway before walking over to swiftly plant a kiss on Cas’s lips. “Goodnight, angel.”

“Good—? You’re going to bed?”

“Yeah,” Dean says over his shoulder, already halfway through the bedroom door. “Love you, babe.”

Cas sits on the couch a little unnerved for just a few moments longer. Does Dean… _want_ him to stay in the living room? Surely Dean would have actually _said that_ if that was what he’d meant to say; they’re very honest with each other about needing alone time when it’s necessary. Still, he frets for a few minutes before going to join Dean in their room.

Dean is already laying down with the lights off, spread out on his belly with both arms wrapped around the pillow under his head. Cas quietly places his glasses and the book on his bedside table and, after removing his sweatpants, climbs under the covers next to his husband. He lays on his back for a little while until he feels the urge to curl up on his side and look at Dean some more. It’s a pretty common thing for him to be doing at this point. As Cas is watching, Dean’s breath gets slower and steadier until finally, he is asleep. Cas has always envied Dean’s ability to fall asleep in a matter of minutes.

But when Cas slides over to snuggle closer to his mate, he realizes that the strange odor he’d ignored earlier is actually coming from _Dean._ Dean doesn’t smell like he usually does. It takes Cas a moment to really parse it out since the change is very subtle. He scoots closer to bring his nose over Dean’s shoulder toward his neck, where Cas inhales deeply.

Gone is Dean’s natural scent, replaced with one that is… it’s more fresh and crisp. Distinctly different. Cas fights the urge to cry when he finally realizes there can only be one explanation. His mate smells like _someone else_ and it’s sad but should Cas really be so surprised?

No, he shouldn’t. Dorky, bespectacled librarians who can’t tie their own ties have no business hogging the attention of gorgeous doctors. Older, more mature, responsible and hard-working doctors who volunteer to teach health and safety classes at schools and homeless shelters on the weekends and who call their mom every single week to check in. Seriously, how did Cas manage to convince himself that Dean was his to keep?

He turns abruptly, wiggling between the sheets to get comfortable on his own side of the bed. Cas faces the far wall and frowns at it, holding his breath in an attempt to stop the tears. His eyes and feel hot and prickly and _damn it._ Why does this hurt? He truly has no business being so fucking surprised that his mate is _bored_ of him.

Why wouldn’t he be? Cas _is_ boring. That’s the hallmark of his personality. Anna likes him enough, he had friends in college and roommates, which is something? His superiors and his co-workers tolerate him. Not like how everyone, everywhere they go adores Dean. He’s magnetic and special and electric, and Cas was only ever just holding on for the ride.

Sleep does not come easily for him.

 

The next morning, Cas wakes up to an empty bed. A note rests on Dean’s pillow.

_Hey sweetheart. Had to go in early today and I didn’t want to wake you. I’m sorry <3 Have a good day at work! I love you_

Cas feels a bubble of joy swell inside himself at Dean’s clear declaration of love but… going in early? That’s not typical. Surely Dean’s impulse to go in early is the same motivation that is leading him to seek comfort in somebody else. Cas aches to think it but there it is. Get out of the house, avoid Cas as much as possible. Certainly, the distance between them will help when it comes time for Dean to end it all.

Obviously it’s someone at the hospital, someone who can understand Dean’s busy schedule and his work ethic, only matched by his love of having a good time. Dean loves parties, sporting events, going out with friends; it’s Cas who hovers in the background, doesn’t drink much, never understands the games on TV, just waits patiently for Dean to be ready to go home.

From his position curled up in bed, Cas looks around their room. This house, their whole relationship. How much longer does Cas have before he loses it all?

:     :     :     :     :

Dean is quite literally living the dream.

Two years ago he’d been thrilled just to start PA school and finally get on the path to achieving his career goals. Meeting the cutest blue-eyed Alpha in a cafe on campus had been like a lightning bolt straight to the heart. _And_ he was single? There was no way Dean was that lucky.

It turned out that Dean was _very_ lucky and only a year later he got to wear Cas’s bite with pride and scandalize all the old-fashioned bastards he’d known back in Kansas by putting a matching one on his Alpha’s neck.

A year of dating, three months mated before their wedding, five months together in his little apartment before they could buy their house, which they’ve just celebrated four months of living in. It’s been a bit fast paced, to say the least.

His parents have been enormously supportive, having fallen in love with Cas instantly. They’ve only met in person a couple of times but sometimes Cas joins him on Skype. Plus Dean talks about him nonstop so, of course, they know all about him. John and Mary had had a bit of a whirlwind relationship as well, the gruff mechanic and the headstrong farmgirl. Dean learned so much about cherishing your partner, compromise, and appreciating your differences from watching his parents’ example, and he truly loves every little thing about Cas. His preference for herbal teas, the way he gets sports teams mixed up all the time, his love of animal and nature documentaries, his ridiculously good memory that comes in handy on trivia nights.

Maybe they’d escalated their relationship fairly quickly compared to their peers, but there was no doubt for Dean from the moment he’d met Castiel Novak that he would spend the rest of his life by Cas’s side. Just as soon as Cas figured out that Dean really wanted to date him.

At first, it seemed like Cas literally didn’t believe him when Dean asked him out. Sure, in some circles it’s more common for Alphas to pursue Omegas, but Dean’s not big on waiting around when he knows what he wants. He wanted Cas and he knew Cas wanted him, so why wait? He prepared a lovely spaghetti dinner, lit candles in his living room, turned on some romantic music, and pretty much asked Cas to go steady with him. After a few tears he said yes and they had an awesome make out session after that. Cas is gorgeous and intelligent and everything Dean’s ever wanted in a mate. And frankly, he smells like mate. Dean’s never been around someone who smells so comforting, outside of his family. So yeah, he’s been sure about Cas since the first couple of dates.

And sure, Cas is a couple of years younger, but that’s another old-fashioned thing Dean could do without. Why does he need to be younger than his Alpha? Should he also have dropped his career? Just throw his degree into the trash? No thanks, Dean likes the way they are right now, thank you.

He likes the foot massages and the late night movie marathons. He loves how picky Cas is about his food (it’s a texture thing) and cooking up new stuff for them to try together. He likes to hold Cas’s hand in the car, to rest his cheek on Cas’s shoulder at the movies, to listen to Cas talk about saving the bees, and to fall asleep beside his favorite person every night. Coaxing a noisy laugh out of Cas is a rare and magical experience, as well as getting him all flustered with deep kisses and roaming hands. Plus his glasses are fucking hot.

However, just because Dean enjoys their current equilibrium a lot doesn’t mean that things can’t change. And if he’s right, things are about to change drastically for the two of them. He’s already talked to his Omega friend Charlie about it as well as his own research online. He’s been careful to do it all on his phone and to always clear his Internet history because if he’s right, then he wants to orchestrate something awesome in order to surprise Cas and his family.

He’s also now taking advantage of his generally scattered hours to cover up an appointment with his co-worker Donna. Last Thursday he’d gotten the answer he was hoping for, but he wants to be sure.

“Thanks for seeing me so quickly, Doctor Hanscum.”

Donna smacks his arm. “Oh, can it, Winchester. You’re lucky I like you. And if you’re right about this, then I’m just over the moon for you and that boy of yours. It’s Castiel, right?”

“That’s right.” Dean couldn’t stop smiling if he tried. If her test comes back like he wants it to…

“Now take this and get going.” Donna winks at him, handing him a small plastic cup. “When you get back, tell me about him some more.”

“Yeah, of course.” Dean never misses an opportunity to brag about Cas. After he finishes up in the bathroom, he flops back down on the chair in their room. “So, he’s working in archives management at the library. Finished up his degree right when I did, you remember.” Donna nods, smiling. “Yeah, so, he’s over at the big university library working and such. He’s hoping to move up through the ranks over the next years because he loves his job and this library. We’re happy in this area so that’s good.”

“That is good,” Donna agrees, examining the strips she’ll use to test Dean’s urine. It should be gross but with Dean’s experience in this profession plus the fact of what this test represents, he couldn't care less. His heart is _racing._ “Good you’ll be around ‘cause ain’t nobody gonna take care of you like we will, Deanie.”

Dean wrinkles his nose at the childish nickname but really, he couldn’t agree more. He’d been a nurse at this very hospital before he’d gotten into PA school and now with his degree in hand, he’s back to serve the same patients and the same community he’s loved for years. This is like one big extended family.

“Well!” Donna exclaims, with a huge smile on her face. “You were right, Dean-bean. You’re pregnant.”

He’d been expecting it after getting a positive result on the stick he used a few days ago, but the news still makes Dean nearly weep with joy. _Pregnant._ He’s pregnant. He and Cas are going to have a _family._

“Oh my God,” he says, putting both hands over his mouth. He feels tears spring up in his eyes and he can’t help it, he’s just so damned excited. “Fuck, Donna. Really?”

“Sure as anything, kiddo.” Her smile is warm and loving and, after removing her gloves, she opens her arms for a hug. Dean goes willingly, embracing his mentor tightly. “Me 'n Jody are here for you two. The whole staff is going to be so excited. Have you told anyone?”

“No, not even Cas.” He sits back and sniffles a bit, still smiling so wide his cheeks will hurt later. “I wanna surprise him. And my folks, if I can manage it. Maybe get them up here after I tell Cas.”

“That sounds wonderful, Dean.” Donna rubs his shoulder, her eyes full of joy. “Text me anytime. Congratulations.”

“Thanks, Donna. I just—I can hardly believe it.”

“It’ll be like that for a while,” Donna says. “You said you’ve had a bit of morning sickness already which may continue. You might start getting the increased fatigue and whatnot, have to take lots of breaks. You’ll want to let them know around here soon so when you do start needing the time off your feet everyone’s prepared.” Dean nods. “But every pregnancy’s different. If you have another one later you might have totally different symptoms, too. Birth is strange.”

“Definitely.” Dean chuckles. “I’ve had my heats come late before, so frankly I wasn’t concerned at all. Until I puked that first morning, I didn’t think twice. And then I couldn’t get it out of my head.”

Donna nods with sympathy. “It was the same for the Jodester. Came in here just like you did to be sure ‘cause she wasn’t sold on those store-bought sticks.”

Dean laughs. “That sounds like Jody. Listen, I should get going, but you tell her I said hello and that I’ll call this weekend.”

“Good idea because you know I’m going to have trouble keeping this from her.”

“Oh, I know.” Dean grins. “Thanks again, Donna. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye, Dean. Take care.”

Step one, he’s got to keep his scent away from Cas. He’s not sure yet how quickly it’ll change; the Internet says it can take anywhere from a few days to a couple of months. Supposedly the scent is _somewhat_ like your own but there’s an obvious change. He tries not to worry too much about Cas noticing but really, it would be so much more fun to surprise his adorable mate. Actually, he’s kind of surprised Cas hasn’t said anything about his missing heat. Then again, they’re really busy at his work right now, so maybe it’s slipped his mind? Regardless, Dean will have to be very careful not to mention heats around Cas, lest he start wondering about Dean’s. He’ll need to keep the sex and the snuggling to a minimum, which fucking sucks because there’s nothing Dean loves more than a good cuddle, but whatever it takes to give his mate an awesome birthday present.

Step two, he’s got eight days until Cas’s birthday and he’s got a great present already, but maybe he could get his hands on some stuff to really make it special. A onesie? A pair of baby shoes? Time to get back online.

When he slips in the front door that evening, Cas is on the couch again like last time. He’s got a book and two blankets on his lap, plus all of the throw pillows around him. Cas almost looks like he’s—

“Hey you,” Dean says, not daring to think it just in case Cas can read his mind.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas rumbles in response. He looks like he’s about to get up and Dean doesn’t want to risk hugging his mate so he scolds him.

“No way Cas, don’t get up. You look comfy, babe. Long day at work? I’m just gonna go see what’s in the kitchen.” Dean listens to Cas talk about work from his spot at the kitchen counter and admires his mate. Cas is beautiful and his features are getting less boyish every year. Just looking at pictures from when they first started dating you can see the difference, and Dean’s certain that five years from now his Alpha is going to be _gorgeous._ His cheekbones will probably get even more defined. Maybe Cas will want to grow out a little five o’clock shadow. There’s no hope for his hair, of course, that will always be a lovely, fluffy mess. And those eyes…

“Dean?”

Oops, daydreaming. “Yep, I’m listening.” The microwave dings, alerting him that his lasagna is ready. He moves to grab the plate from inside and brings it over to the little table where they eat. Cas heaves himself up and walks, still wrapped up in his blanket, to sit in the other chair. Dean tenses and then forces himself to relax. He doesn’t want Cas to notice and ask because Dean is a terrible liar, especially with his mate. His husband. The father of his pup. _God,_ he’s so excited he can hardly stand it—

“You seem distracted,” Cas says, eyes flitting between Dean’s and the tabletop. “Is everything—?”

“I’m sorry, Cas, you’re right. I’m okay though, I promise! Just tired. Please keep telling me about your day. Did Marv come in and give you a hard time again?”

Cas smiles gently and starts speaking again, and Dean focuses intently on him. He absolutely loves talking to Cas and just because he’s working on a surprise doesn’t mean he should ignore their relationship.

 

It is very, very difficult to keep this secret from Cas.

Dean complains about it every single day to Donna, who calmly reminds him that it was his choice to do so and he’s welcome to tell the secret if he wants to, but if he really wants to deliver the surprise as intended, then he needs to quit whining. It’s the kick in the pants he needs to keep himself focused on his goal—an amazing birthday surprise for his amazing partner—but damn if it doesn’t make things harder.

Still, it’s exciting to think about the potential new life inside of himself and to imagine Cas’s reaction when he finally gets to tell him. It had come up, of course, when they’d talked about their relationship in the long term, and they’d said they wanted to wait to try until after they’d both graduated and found work. Well, it seems that time has come. A little more quickly perhaps than they were anticipating but then again, hasn’t everything in their relationship been very quick? Besides, they’ll have plenty of support and love to go around; their kids will want for nothing.

He does everything he can to keep his changed scent away from Cas’s nose. Without clocking in overtime, he works as much as possible. Even comes in early just to sit in the lounge before he punches in, and hangs around after just to chat with people. Some of his co-workers do pick up on the change, sometimes they ask and sometimes they don’t. Dean hasn’t _denied_ it to those who ask, but he does tell them it has to remain a secret, and he lets his close friends know that he’s planning to surprise Cas in a week’s time. They’re over the moon for him of course, and both Benny and Lisa insist on helping him keep up the ruse.

That’s how Dean ends up going out and about way more often than he ever has before. One morning he gets up early to attend a yoga class with Lisa (which is equal parts awful and amazing, actually) and another time after work he visits a brewery with Benny (which is mostly awful since he can’t actually drink anything but it’s still fun to see the brewing process and drive Benny’s giggly ass home). His buddy Victor brings him to his biweekly Krav Maga class (terrifying) and Aaron makes him promise to come by the university to discuss his career path with some bright-eyed college students (also terrifying).

Which is all well and good but it’s _exhausting._ Dean rises with the sun each morning and when he gets home he barely has the energy to shower much less eat something and fall into bed. Cas, for his ignorance about the situation, seems to have picked up on it just enough to start taking care of Dean. More so than usual, that is. He always leaves leftovers whether it was home cooked or takeout, he folded a load of clean laundry even though it’s his least favorite chore (Dean was careful to actually wash the dirty stuff himself since he’s sure his scent would be noticeable on them), and yes, Dean has the best mate in the whole universe, but it’s also instinctual. It’s instinct for Alphas to be extra considerate of their pregnant mates but Cas doesn’t know Dean is pregnant.

Donna says that Cas’s inner-Alpha knows it even if Cas himself does not. She even gives Dean a little pamphlet on how to care for Alphas when they’re stressed about their pregnant mates. It’s pretty cute, actually.

The thing Dean notices the most is that Cas is _nesting._

Every night he comes home, there are more blankets in the living room and on the bed. If he was to check their bank statements, he’s certain he would find charges to Target and Bed Bath & Beyond. And _piles_ of yarn. Cas loves to knit and Dean loves him for it, but wow is there ever a lot of yarn around their place. The pamphlet says that Alphas feel the urge to nest because they desire to provide shelter for their mate and pup, and by building a small and cozy sanctuary (or multiple ones, for mobility of the family unit) they have a marked territory to defend. It’s best to let them do this and to allow the scent of ‘pregnant Omega and safe mate’ to suffuse the nest, but Dean is reluctant to do so, obviously. He does run his hands over each blanket and Cas always smiles a little brighter for it, but Dean still worries he’s going to find out before the big day.

Instead of worry, Dean does his best to stick to his guns and do what he can to make this surprise awesome. Anything else is beyond his control and really, as long as he has Cas, he’ll be fine.

:     :     :     :     :

As Cas’s world slowly falls apart around him, he can’t help but get more reclusive. He hasn’t talked to his family about it since he knows they’ll make a fuss and he’s not quite ready to face all of that just yet. For now, he simply wants to wallow in the misery of losing his mate. His husband. The love of his life.

He winds up at Target one day and then Crate & Barrel, and he also invests in a nice fleece blanket from his university in a moment of weakness after work. The blankets bring him comfort and the cutesy pillows from Target are the softest things he’s ever touched. Maybe it’s stupid but he’s in _pain_ and he just wants lots of snuggly things around him right now. Blankets, pillows, plus his knitting needles and yarn.

The worst part is how _empty_ their house is all the time. Cas moves mindlessly between the bed and the couch while he’s there, and he withers a little more inside every time he sees the empty garage. It was only big enough to fit one of their vehicles and Cas was adamant that Dean put his Baby there. It’s far more valuable and beloved than his rusty truck, a hand-me-down from his father when he’d started college. Seeing the garage stand vacant in the mornings when Dean has left early and in the evenings when Cas comes home and Dean is still out somewhere makes Cas feel sick to his stomach.

The second worst part is how wherever Dean goes, it smells like his new lover. It brings Cas to tears every time he thinks about it for too long, whenever he thinks about _them,_ the person Dean’s so wrapped up in that he can’t bear to suffer through living with Cas any longer.

When Dean does talk to him, it’s only about where he’s going, texts for when he’s been held up at work or called into a meeting so they can’t meet up for lunch. It seems that Dean has plans before or after (sometimes both) work every day this week. Cas spends his newly acquired alone time on Netflix, knitting, and eating junk food. On Friday, he tells Cas that his friends have invited him out and Cas has to fight through his tears to wish Dean a good night before collapsing in his little blanket fort on the couch for another lonely ‘Doctor Sexy, M.D.’ marathon. Dean loves this show. Why doesn’t Dean love _him_ anymore?

It’s a silly question, really. Why had he ever believed that Dean would love him forever in the first place? It was a foolish fantasy. Cas is only turning twenty-five and Dean is approaching thirty. Dean has his whole life ahead of him and a group of friends who adore him, he’s highly respected at his job, and Cas is just… window dressing. Low-quality dressing at that.

Saturday he’s at home alone, sitting on the couch and staring listlessly at the wall when their bookshelf catches his attention. Cas gets up and walks over there, wondering what it was that he’d—. Oh, of course. Their wedding album. He manages to look at the first three pages before he needs to put it away on the highest shelf so he doesn’t spot the damned thing again. It makes his heart clench painfully to see the joy on their faces and realize that either it was all a lie or that it wasn’t enough to last. Somehow, somewhere along the line, the bond they’d shared completely fizzled out for Dean. He hasn’t touched Cas or asked Cas to touch him in over a week now. God, what are they going to do when Dean’s heat hits? Is Dean going to look for someone else? Cas has to force himself to stop thinking about it when the very _thought_ of anyone helping his Omega with his heat makes him so nauseated he nearly vomits.

He’s even more miserable on Monday because for one, Dean hasn’t mentioned any plans for his birthday tomorrow, and for another, he isn’t looking forward to another week with so much distance between them. As he’s leaving work in the afternoon, Cas is walking the parking lot to get in his sad little truck and drive back to his dark and quiet house when he sees the Impala. There’s no mistaking the black boat Dean drives for any other vehicle, plus he knows the numbers and letters on the license plate. This is certainly Dean’s car, but what is it doing here?

Cas ponders getting out his phone and texting Dean when suddenly, he can see Dean across the quad. He’s exiting the front door of one of the science buildings with a couple of other people. They’re all obviously hanging on Dean’s every word. A couple of overgrown pups, a professor Cas recognizes as Cain something or other, and Dean’s friend Aaron from the hospital. Aaron is a nurse so he had been working directly with Dean and, if Cas remembers correctly, Cain was Dean’s advisor who helped him finish out his senior year of nursing courses and then stayed in touch with him while he was working and then applying for PA school. The kids, who are obviously students, wave goodbye and meander away from the building, on to their next class or somewhere else. As Cas watches, both Aaron and Cain offer Dean a handshake and bright smiles, still talking about whatever it was they were doing with the students. A lecture perhaps? Some stories from the real world?

Cain offers Dean his hand once more and pats him on the shoulder firmly. Even from a distance, Cas can see the smile and wink he shoots Dean’s way, and his stomach works itself into a tight knot. When Cain goes back inside the building, Aaron points over his shoulder and tilts his head. Their body language is so clear to Cas. Aaron wants to hang out. _Oh, Dean, you’re so wonderful, it was great seeing you today, let’s catch up._ It makes Cas feel equal parts sad and furious. How dare this guy want to spend time privately with his husband? When Dean nods and Aaron beams at him, it only breaks Cas’s heart a little more. Of course Dean wants to hang out with Aaron. What’s he got to go home to? Nothing special.

Cas only manages to hold back his tears until he’s buried under no less than five blankets on the bed. _Their_ bed. Fuck. This hurts worse than anything he could have ever imagined. And he’s brought it on himself, really. Too young, too boring, and too plain to hold Dean’s attention for long. He should have known that this would end as quickly as it began, that it would leave him broken. But the worst part about hiding in their bed is that Dean’s smell is strongest here. The _new_ smell. The one that repeats over and over _he’s found someone new. He’s out with someone else right now and you’re alone in this bed. Pathetic._ That voice wounds him deeply but, really, it’s not saying anything that isn’t true.

He cries until he sleeps and when he wakes, the bed is still empty.

Cas didn’t bother to request the day off for his birthday this year. Dean hadn’t mentioned doing anything special and now with their imminent separation, well, it’s better that Cas has something to occupy his mind. All day, he goes through the motions. Pull records for a new staff member. Put aside some resources for a history seminar. Fill a catalog request for someone in administration. Rinse and repeat.

He’s dreaded going home every evening, certain that one of these days he’s going to walk in the door and Dean will be there in the living room with a suitcase packed up. He’s already had nightmares about the things that Dean will say to him and the disgust that will be _so clearly_ etched on his face when he tells Cas that it’s over.

He debates finding something to do in town so he won’t have to go home and sit in his empty living room on his _birthday_ but he can’t summon the will to do anything else. So he parks in the street and shuffles to the front door, not recognizing the delicious smells until he’s standing in the entryway.

“Hey, babe!” Dean’s voice carries from the kitchen. “Wasn’t expecting you home so quick but I’m nearly finished in here. Give me just a minute.”

Cas is so stunned he nods before remembering that Dean can’t see him. “Okay,” he replies before moving to sit on the couch. Dean is _here? Cooking?_ He’s a bit overwhelmed.

After about five minutes and a bit of noise from the kitchen, Dean pokes his head around the corner. He gives Cas a brilliant smile and it nearly makes him weep to see it.

“Come on then, Alpha, your dinner is ready.”

Numbly, Cas rises and joins Dean at the table. It’s overflowing with all of Cas’s favorite foods; Dean must have been working for a long time on this.

“I don’t know what to say.”

Dean’s brows quirk with a frown but he doesn’t falter. “You don’t have to say anything, Cas, just dig in.” There’s a lit candle, too, and a glass of wine and it’s _wonderful_ and everything he’s been missing for the past week and a half.

Not knowing what else to do, he eats. Cas feels a bit like a robot, just transferring food from their original dishes onto his plate and then shoving them into his mouth. He realizes quickly that looking at Dean—seeing his handsome face sitting across the table looking like everything Cas ever wanted—hurts more than anything. He’s craved this exact scenario so many times and now it’s being dangled in his face. Will he _ever_ have this again? Will Dean be ready to leave now that Cas’s birthday is passed? Surely he’ll want to do it before the holiday season but—

“…Cas? Baby, where’s your head at?”

He flinches at being caught not paying attention and drops his fork. When he leans over to grab it, he accidentally pushes his plate over enough to knock against his wine glass, which then goes careening off the edge where it shatters on the floor.

Embarrassing as it is, Cas bursts into tears. He’s wound so tightly and feels so _frustrated._ Why is this happening? Why is he so _useless?_

Suddenly, Dean is in his space, their faces mere inches apart. His warm hands are holding Cas’s cheeks and it feels like he was a boat lost out at sea that has been anchored to the shore. The tears don’t stop though. He just hopes that Dean won’t begrudge him this little mistake right before Dean leaves him. _Dean is leaving him._

“Sweetheart.” Dean’s voice sounds breathless and hurt and—did Cas say that last part out loud? “Why would you think that? It’s just one little wine glass.” He chuckles, obviously forced, his thumbs running over Cas’s wet cheeks. “But that’s not it, is it? Your big brain is overthinking things maybe? Can you tell me why you’re crying?”

Cas is so flustered. He’d meant to keep his tears from Dean. He doesn’t want to make any of this harder on his mate… _former_ mate. What should he say? Should he feign ignorance of Dean’s boredom any longer?

“Just—.” He sniffles and adjusts his glasses. “Just feeling, um, some stress. Right now. With—with work. So.”

Dean arches an eyebrow at him. “Really.” Cas nods as best he can like this, with Dean kneeling by his chair and still holding his face. “The beginning of the year is a stressful time for you, I get that. You’re sure there’s not anything more though?”

Cas goes to shake his head but with the movement, he catches a whiff of Dean. Under the smells of the kitchen, there is the undeniable scent of Dean’s new lover. Involuntarily, Cas lets out a whine. It’s his _goddamn birthday_ and Dean still managed to meet up with this other person? Is that where he was this morning when Cas woke up alone _again?_

Dean hushes him. “Cas, honey, what is it? Tell me what’s wrong?”

“I can’t—I can’t _do this_ anymore, Dean.” God, he’s sniveling and it _hurts_ and he’s so _angry._ “I know what’s going on and I wish—I wish that I could change your mind, Dean, but I—it’s _killing_ me to just _sit here_ every night and wait for you to tell me to leave. Or for you to pack a bag. Just—“

“Castiel,” Dean says firmly, moving one hand to cup the back of his head and the other to rest on his knee. “Tell you to leave? I can’t even comprehend doing something like that. No way. And what is the choice that I’ve made that’s got you thinking I’m _leaving my husband?”_

“Your new partner, Dean.” His vision is blurry through the tears but he focuses on Dean’s nose rather than those amazing green eyes. “The one you smell like at night when you finally get home. Even now I can smell them. I understand why you would want to have—have someone else. I’m just”—he breathes deeply and shakes his head, ashamed and exhausted—“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make a fuss.”

He feels Dean’s eyes on his face for several long seconds. This has to be the worst day of his life, _especially_ if today is the day Dean chooses to walk out. He deserves it, of course, but it will still ache.

“Cas, can I hug you?” Dean asks. “I really want to hold you but I can tell you’re really upset, so I thought I’d ask.”

Confused, Cas nods. Might as well savor everything he can. Dean’s warm arms wrap around him and pull their bodies tightly together. It’s a bit awkward since his legs are still under the table and he’s technically bending down a bit to reach Dean but it works. He rests his forehead on the side of Dean’s neck and lets a few more tears fall. It’s awkward with his glasses but it’s fine. After a long moment, Dean leans back.

“I’m gonna go grab your present from our bedroom, Cas. Please don’t freak out and don’t touch that glass, okay? I’m coming right back. Just hold on.”

Still confused, Cas simply nods again and pulls his glasses off his nose in order to clean them on his t shirt. True to his word, Dean is back quickly with a little gift bag in his hands.

“I think there’s been a _big_ misunderstanding here,” Dean starts. “And I, I mean, I feel _awful_ about this, Cas. The fact that you were thinking all this time that I would—. I’m just so sorry, Cas.” He looks so contrite and sincere but…

“I don’t understand,” Cas says.

Dean resumes his position kneeling next to Cas and he reaches for Cas’s hand. “You think I’m leaving you and I’ve been cheating on you but, angel, that couldn’t be farther from the truth.” Cas blushes at the nickname and he sniffles again. “You’ve made me the happiest man in the world and I spend every single day wondering how I got so lucky. Especially this past week and a half I’ve been, like, completely blown away by how much I love you, Cas. So I want you to open this gift and maybe this will remind you that I’m head over heels for you, little Alpha. Maybe this will help you feel better.”

Cas allows himself to embrace the warmth and the joy inside that he feels whenever Dean is so affectionate. Is he telling the truth? Dean isn’t one to say things he doesn’t mean. Was this all really just a miscommunication? He hardly dares to hope, although the look on Dean’s face has him reaching for the heather gray bag. The tissue paper inside is soft blue and pink and he plucks it out gingerly.

The first thing he grabs is a handful of Hershey’s kisses, then a packet of microwave popcorn, followed by a bag of gummy bears. All of his favorite junk food. Taped to the popcorn is a note reading **If I’m going to get fat, so are you!** Bemused, Cas sets the food on the table and looks inside the bag. There’s something else, a baby’s pacifier that reads **future librarian.** That’s… strange? He feels a bit of cardstock brush his fingers, and he pulls that out to reveal a little card attached to one of those store-bought pregnancy tests. The card reads **Happy birthday Daddy! I can’t wait to meet you in June.** A second glance confirms that the pregnancy test is used and indicates positive.

Pregnant. _…Dean?_

Cas looks up from the items in his lap, his mouth hanging open. “You…?”

“Me,” Dean confirms. “Us. You. Always.”

“Oh my God,” Cas breathes. “You’re—”

“We’re going to have a baby, Cas.” Dean looks like he might cry and _oh no,_ that means Cas is going to cry again. “That’s why my scent is different. And I’ve been avoiding you because I wanted to surprise you. But you thought—”

He can’t finish his sentence because Cas has swept him up into a hug. It’s that same awkward angle as before but Cas can’t be bothered. His mate was never cheating on him, the new scent meant pup; his mate isn’t leaving, they’re going to have a _family_ together, just like they’ve always talked about.

“You weren’t going to leave me,” he says, still in awe.

“Never, angel, I swear. And look at you, you’ve been _nesting,_ Alpha. Your instincts knew better than you did.” Dean laughs, cradling Cas’s face once more.

“I guess you’re right.” Cas smiles. “I bought lots of blankets, Dean. Is that—?”

“I’ll stop you right there, Cas, don’t you dare ask if that’s all right. _Of course_ it’s all right, it’s perfectly natural. What’s not natural is you thinking I’d leave you. You’re out of your head if you think that I ever could,” Dean chides him.

“I… It was a hard week, Dean,” Cas says. “I really felt like there was no other explanation for your scent to be totally different. And then you weren’t around as much and—and I felt like you were pulling away.” It hurts to talk about, to remember how lonely and empty he’d felt every day and night.

Dean leans forward and kisses Cas’s forehead. “I love you so much. I’m so sorry that you were sad and that I didn’t notice it. I didn’t _have_ to keep it a secret, I just thought—”

“No, Dean, it’s sweet, I’m glad you surprised me.” Cas grins. “I’m just going to want lots of kisses to make up for it. I’ve been lacking.”

“You’re so right, Alpha.” Dean winks at him. “Let’s sweep up this glass and climb into bed. I want my husband to enjoy my scent again.”

They stay up late and lay curled around each other. The bed is soft and warm and it’s home. Cas has to relearn this smell and appreciate it; Dean whispers over and over again declarations of love and promises of their future. Cas runs his hands all over Dean’s body and cherishes so fiercely having his husband close to him. This is his mate and the love of his life.

Dean was never cheating on him, never had plans to leave him. Cas inhales Dean’s new scent and thinks it over and over again, _love_ and _pup_ and _mate._ He’ll ask to scent Dean every day until his brain remembers that this smell means joy and not pain. Even though at just a couple of weeks there’s nothing different about Dean’s stomach, Cas still presses his fingers and his lips to the warm skin, still mutters words of praise and adoration.

His nest is not sad anymore, but a cozy spot to snuggle up to Dean and relax in the knowledge that… they’re okay. They love each other and they’re going to be _parents_ and they’re okay.

His nest is a happy place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://profound-boning.tumblr.com/post/167244070139/)


	2. (Something's Growing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> square filled: mpreg  
> pairings: destiel, background donna/jody, john/mary  
> word count: 1.1k  
> tags: no warnings apply, a/b/o, alpha!cas, omega!dean, pregnant!dean, slice of life, domestic fluff, alternating povs

“I hate this,” Dean whines. “It’s only been three months and I _hate this.”_

Cas turns his head to observe his mate lying next to him. He’s doing his best to relax—feet propped up, window open for fresh air, wrapped in a heated blanket. The problem is that Dean’s pregnancy has been the opposite of comfortable.

He’s had morning sickness on and off from the start. The fatigue has really been settling in over this first trimester, causing him to fall asleep at work on several occasions, no matter how much he sleeps at night. They try to keep their schedules as empty as possible just work and the occasional outing, or inviting friends over to their place instead of meeting up.

Everyone’s been really understanding but Dean hates that, too. Says he doesn’t need anyone to baby him or pamper him. Cas never fails to find this argument extremely ironic when he knows how much Dean _loves_ to be spoiled.

“By _you,”_ Dean always argues. “If it’s you, little Alpha, I don’t mind. I don’t wanna be taken care of at work, where I’m supposed to be taking care of other people.”

So it goes. Dean runs himself ragged and then comes home and falls into bed. The good news is he’s been slowly teaching Cas how to do some small tasks in the kitchen. For example, this evening when Dean got home he dragged himself to the kitchen to cut up some potatoes. He placed all the little bits onto a baking pan with some parchment paper before placing them in the hot oven.

“When that goes off”—he’d pointed to the timer set for fifteen minutes—“gotta take it out using these oven mitts. Put it down on the stovetop and grab the tongs. Flip all the pieces over or whatever, sprinkle some more salt on ‘em, then put the tray back in for another fifteen. Don’t forget the oven mitts. Sound good?”

“Yes, Dean.”

“Okay. I’m going to bed now.”

“Yes, Dean.”

After successfully navigating that cooking experience, Cas had carried a plate piled with their potatoes and his laptop into the room. He knows Dean is uncomfortable and he hates knowing that his mate is in pain. All he can do is be supportive.

“Love you,” Dean murmurs into a kiss.

“I love you, too,” Cas says, rearranging the plate on Dean’s lap and the laptop between them. He had opened Netflix and _Doctor Sexy, M.D._ and now he settles back against the pillows for another quiet evening with his husband.

:     :     :     :     :

“Cas?”

“Yes, love?” he answers.

“Cas, what are you doing?”

“I’m knitting, Dean.”

“Well, I can see that.”

“Then why did you ask what I am doing?”

Dean huffs. “I’ll rephrase my question. What in the world are you doing knitting the pup something else? They’ve already got blankets, scarves, and hats, what—?”

“Here.” Cas tosses one finished bootie at his mate, who catches it with ease. Dean looks at it quietly, turning the little thing over in his hands.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Are these tiny baby shoes?”

“Yes.”

“Is this how big their feet are gonna be?”

“Approximately, yes.”

“Wow.” Cas smiles to himself at the wonder in Dean’s voice.

He makes room for Dean on the sofa and lets Dean put his legs up on his lap as he continues to work. Dean grabs a book, but Cas knows he’s keeping an eye on Cas’s progress. He’s using the pale yellow yarn for this pair, but he has supplies for several other colors as well. Maybe he’ll try a fancy pattern in the next pair…

:     :     :     :     :

Sam laughs and laughs as Donna hands him the prize he’s just won. Apparently, Sam has a pretty good eye for guessing just how large his brother’s gotten over for the past few months.

He smiles at the scowl Dean sends his way, noting that, despite the angry look, Dean is still holding Cas’s hand where they’re sitting on the couch and rubbing his mate’s knuckles tenderly.

The couple who is helping Dean and Cas host their baby shower are so friendly, it’s clear that they’re part of the family. Donna’s Omega, Jody, bounces a brunette toddler in her lap and smiles at Mary. Their mom immediately took to Jody, clearly picking up on her protective instinct toward Dean. From what he understands, Donna and Jody have been like surrogate aunts to Dean ever since he moved out here for university, with Donna recently graduated in Dean’s field and one of his professional mentors.

“You ready to open your gifts, boy?” John smiles proudly, standing next to the table piled high with presents and nursing a beer. “I want to get started on spoiling my grandkids.”

Dean grumbles and attempts to lever himself up off the couch, but Cas isn’t having it. He insists Dean sit while the others bring the bags and wrapped boxes over to him, which leads to more grumbling from Dean that can only be soothed with several sweet kisses. Sam is too kind of a brother to tease them… much. He compensates by helping their dad carry over a bunch of gifts.

Besides, it’s not like he wants Dean to try to get up either; Dean’s pregnancy has been very difficult and very painful, so he’d rather his brother sit down and stay comfortable, relaxed, with one arm around his mate and his other hand resting on his belly. At just over eight months, Dean’s finally getting that stereotypically large, round pregnancy stomach, which Dean unabashedly uses as a small tabletop. During this party alone Sam has seen Dean’s cell phone, a cup of lemonade, and a plate of pretzels and grapes resting there, easily accessible by his very pregnant, very lazy brother.

Silliness aside, Dean looks great considering how much pain and fatigue he’s been having. Mary says they talk on the phone every few days but Dean’s only able to handle it for about twenty to forty minutes at a time before he gets too tired. Donna and his hospital team finally convinced him to stop coming in when he fell asleep in the staff bathroom, leaning against the wall by the toilet and snoring loudly. Cas is a master at anticipating Dean’s needs and accommodating his husband whenever he can. And Dean gets this glowy, dopey smile on his face whenever Cas fusses over him.

So he watches Dean unwrap clothes, bottles, pacifiers, and a big stroller with a huge grin, marveling at the joy and the love in the room. Sam’s family is growing, and he wouldn’t miss it for the world.


	3. (Filling the Nest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> square filled: pups  
> pairings: destiel  
> word count: 723  
> tags: no warnings apply, a/b/o, alpha!cas, omega!dean, dadstiel, slice of life

After Henry was born, Cas realized that there was only one other person that he could love as much as he loved Dean. That person was the tiny baby in his arms. When the doctor had passed him the bundle of blankets, Cas’s heart had melted.

It wasn’t easy on either of them, but both the pregnancy and the birth were pretty hard on Dean. His mate is truly the strongest and most beautiful man in the world. Cas is sure to remind him of it every day.

And now they have a new life in their home. New sounds and smells, a new face and personality. It’s amazing but it’s exhausting.

Henry needs to eat every four hours. Henry sleeps for about five hours at a time and then he’s awake for another five. Everyone wants to come over and meet Henry. Henry gets cranky when he has to meet too many new faces in one day. Often Henry needs the scents of both his parents in order to calm down. Cas and Dean take naps whenever they can. They learn to eat out of Tupperware and refillable water bottles. They become experts in diaper bags and car seats, setting new speed records for loading and unloading their little family.

Some days it’s kind of the worst and they are ready to collapse. But then Cas will reach for Dean’s hand or Dean will put his fingers in Cas’s hair, and they are reminded that they are a team and they’re in it together. Then they’ll look at Henry with his big green eyes and mess of dark hair and think, _oh yeah. Okay._

:     :     :     :     :

The Winchester-Novak boys weathered learning to crawl and then learning to walk. They’re still working on learning to talk but they conquered learning to use a potty (you know, eventually). They make compromises about peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and fight over who drank the last juice box. They take naps, enjoy car rides in the Impala, and as much as they love Sam Winchester they don’t really love his dog.

The next challenge may be the toughest yet. Preschool.

At first, Cas gets it—the paperwork, the checklists, the meet-and-greets, the registration—while Dean is kind of a wreck about the whole thing. He gets flustered about the Back To School specials in every store, notebooks, tennis shoes, backpacks, and more. Meeting Henry’s teacher goes smoothly, they have high hopes for their little man in his first school adventure with Sarah Blake and his new classmates.

Surprisingly, it’s Cas who has the hardest time on that first day. They’d both taken the day off in order to send Henry off, first and foremost with a breakfast of blueberry pancakes. At the school, Cas can’t stop hugging Henry. He tears up when the little three-year-old wiggles right out of his grasp and flies to the Lego table in the corner; Dean consoles his Alpha all the way back to the car and holds his hand during the drive home.

“But what if he gets tired?” Cas blubbers, walking into the kitchen. “What if they only have orange juice? He hates orange juice.”

“You hate orange juice, too, babe.”

“Yeah well what if someone’s mean to him, or—”

“Hey, Cas.” Dean grabs his shoulders and turns Cas to face him. “You gotta calm down babe. I promise it’s fine. It’s all going to be just fine, you’ll see.”

“You’re so relaxed about this,” Cas huffs.

Dean chuckles, kissing his grumpy Alpha on the forehead. “We’re a team, babe. We got this. Henry’s got this. He’s been talking about school nonstop for weeks now. He’s ready.”

Cas takes a deep shuddering breath, letting Dean’s words wash over him and comfort him. “I suppose so.” He smiles, looking at his beautiful husband and kissing him gently. “We have a few hours to ourselves, I suppose. What would you like to do?”

Dean’s smile turns mischievous and he takes both of Cas’s hands, pulling him toward their bedroom. “I think,” he says. “I want to get you on top of me and I want to see about making another pup with you, little Alpha. What do you think about that?”

With his brain kind of short-circuiting, Cas simply responds by kissing Dean passionately.

_Oh, yeah. Okay._


End file.
